Three Tests to Destiny
by lupine-eyes
Summary: Starfire gets called back to her planet, to take the Ordeal of Royalty. But if she succeeds, she will have a life changing choice to make become a queen and return to the life she's known? or stay with her friends, and the boy she comes to loveRobStar
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Anything, literally. So, in conclusion, I am unsueable.

Lupi: I got this idea from a dream I had once… a really weird dream at that… Anyhoo, enjoy!

Story Title: 3 Tests to Destiny

By: _lupine-eyes_

**Prologue**

* * *

Starfire stood on top of Titan's Tower, the rising sun throwing light into her emerald eyes. She smiled, and felt the westward wind lift her auburn hair. She sighed; silently wishing every day would start as perfect as this one. She gazed into Earth's star for what seemed like forever, wordlessly watching as it rose, throwing golden light onto everything. The sky turned from midnight blue, to a calm cerulean, to finally a rich baby blue. Her spirit lifted as she felt the fragile world around her awaken. 

Finally, she felt her heart skip a beat. Although there was no other sound but the chirping of the morning birds, and there was no warning of any kind, Starfire felt his presence. She whirled around to face him. There he stood gazing at her in amusement. "Morning." he said lightly and a passing breeze ruffed his tousled black hair.

"Good Morning Robin." She replied in the same light and airy tone.

"I thought you'd like to know, breakfast is ready." He said cordially.

She nodded slightly. "I thank you for notifying me. I shall come down in a minute." With that, Robin left, back to the battlefield that was a normal breakfast, and Starfire turned back around facing the city they protected, and the sunrise. Suddenly, she felt an unknown force pressing on her mind, as if searching for someone. She chose to ignore it, knowing it would be revealed in time. Without farther hesitation, she joined her friends for breakfast.

* * *

Lupi: I hope everyone enjoyed the prologue! It was kind of short, but the following chapters will be longer! I promise! Review please! 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own, Teen titans, and I probably never will.

A/n, this is like _Betrothed _never happened. I have never even seen this episode, as I do not have cable (I have learned about it from friends.)

A/n 2 The kissing part I got from the actual comic book, issue one of Teen Titans that I actually bothered to rent from the library.

Now, I'm really new at this, but I'm going to reply to some reviews! (And I won't reply to you if you didn't sign.)

**Jeanniestorm**: I'm glad you think it's interesting!

**Kilala63**: Yes, eventually she will take three tests to determine… something, can't give that away!

**BunnyKat**: Some of the next chapters will be longer, I promise, (this one was 4 ½ pages on paper)

**Babie A**: Like the name, and your story "My Girl" I'm glad that you like it, and they (the chapters) will so totally be longer

**Somekindafreaky**: He he, loving the name. And as I've said above, new and improved longer chapters are a' coming!

**_Warning_**: _This may also contain a smidgen of BBRae_

* * *

Title: Three Tests to Destiny

By: _lupine-eyes_

Chapter One: Capture the Flag.

* * *

At the breakfast table, the discussion turned to that day's practice. "How about… Capture the Flag?" Beast Boy asked, his mouth filled with tofu eggs. 

"Beast Boy, I'm surprised! That is actually a good idea." Robin said thoughtfully, and BB turned to glare at him.

"We'd have to split into teams…" Cyborg pointed out, chewing through his own, very real eggs.

"Boys vs. Girls!" BB yelled, apparently proud of himself.

"Wow, two good idea's in one day. That's a new record." Raven sneered dryly. Beast Boy glared at her. And she smiled innocently back.

"I am not familiar with this 'Capture the Flag'" Starfire said meekly, a little embarrassed.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll catch on quickly." Robin replied with a smile. Star flashed a grateful smile at him.

"And, even if this would be your first time playing, we are sure to win." Raven said with another sip of her tea.

"Just what is that supposed to mean" Beast Boy asked, his temple throbbing.

"Exactly what it sounds like." Raven retorted, raising an eyebrow.

"You just wait. We'll beat you with our hands tied behind our backs." he boasted, sticking out his chest proudly.

"Sure you will." She said rolling her eyes. A beat and then, her eyes lit up as if she had been sparked with an idea she would not usually come up with. "Really, so you won't mind making a little wager with me." A sly smile crept onto her pale face. "Losers do the chores for a week."

"Well then dust of your mop 'cause you're on." BB replied and he and Rave shook hands, sealing the deal.

"Hey, those are more chores you're giving us! Don't we get a say too?" Cyborg asked.

"Come on Starfire, we have a strategy to plan." Raven said as she floated off, completely ignoring Cyborg's protest.

"See you later!" the perky alien said with a wave to her remaining friends as she flew after Raven.

"Guess not." Cyborg said with a sigh. And the planning began. (A/n to give them privacy, and so the game will be a surprise, I have decided, _not _write down the Titans' Strategies)

* * *

Both teams called a truce for lunch, although each team (namely Beast Boy and Rave tried to refrain from talking to the other. As lunch drew to a close, and the game was about to begin, the alarm rang. Startled, the Titans rushed to the computer, and Beast Boy screamed from annoyance. "Guess practice is canceled." Robin pointed out. 

"Can you at least act disappointed?" Beast Boy asked, his temple throbbing, and foam practically spilling out of his mouth.

"Hey, look at it this way," Cyborg said, in an effort to calm the fuming changeling. "WE get better practices in real life."

"Yeah, but still." Beast Boy stopped foaming and looked down sadly, virtually whimpering.

"Consol him later, we have a city to save." Robin said "T-"

"Yeah, yeah Titans go." Beast Boy interrupted, without much enthusiasm, as the Team ran/flew/levitated to the troubled area.

* * *

Just outside the city, the Titan's had landed. They all stood in front of a large silver and purple rocket, with a silver an gold phoenix emblazoned on the side. The looked at it, examining every nook and cranny of the strange vehicle. "I believe it is a space traveling fanthrops from my home planet." Before anyone could ask her to explain, a creature stepped out of it. 

It was humanoid in build, in a black and silver jumpsuit, with flared pants and sleeves. It was most defiantly male, although no one could tell how they knew that. He had light blue skin, red eyes, and a glowing yellow third eye, and he was bald. On each hand were three long fingers, and his feet were unseen. He was also tall, really tall,7' and4 ½ '' tall. He gazed at them with his hellfire eyes, then opened his mouth to show a row of silvery sharp teeth. He spoke rapidly in an alien language.

"Do, you understand Star?" Robin asked, gazing at the strange creature with surprise.

"I am afraid I do not Robin. It is not an earth language, nor is it Tamerainian, or Okkalian…" Starfire replied. Then she was struck with inspiration. Whispering a silent apology to the Boy Wonder, she flew up to the creature. The two aliens stared at each other for a moment, then Star, leaned in, and to everyone's immense surprise, even her own, she kissed it.

Raven's eyebrows raised in shock, Beast Boy and Cyborg stared mouths open, and Robin, well, Robin looked away, desperately trying to convince himself he was not jealous. Star set back down to earth. "Can-thixian'ish" she muttered and she stared to converse with the alien in his own language.

"How did you do that?" Beast Boy asked, mouth agape "Learn it's language I mean."

"Physical Contact, Beast Boy. I simply absorbed his language. Its also how I learned English." Star replied

"Who did you have to kiss to do that?" BB inquired jokingly, and immediately both Star and Robin looked away, both blushing furiously. "Oh. Oh, I see what's going on here." He continued.

"Yeah, whatever." Raven said rolling her eyes, apparently not one bit interested in the Line of Romance. "We still need to know what he's saying.

"I said, 'I am looking for Koriand'r of Tameran.' The creature said in a deep voice clearly amused. "I am assuming that's you." He said pointing at Star.

"That is I, but how did you…?" she began bewildered.

"The people of my planet also have that little trick. And I must say your way of transferring languages was much more enjoyable then mine. Usually we just shake our, what do you call them? Hands?" Star blushed at his words.

"Please, who are you?" she asked "And how did you know my name?"

"I am Thornage. I am from the planet Can-thix." He said proudly "And I have been sent to take you home."

* * *

Lupi: See, It was longer! I tried to create a cliffy,… did it work? I hope you enjoyed! Oh, and I will not post the next chapter until I have at least 10 reviews! I never usually do it, I just wanted to try lording over people…Oh well, whether or not you review, by next week there will be a new chapter up. Bye! 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. I do own Thornage, and his planet, ect.

Only 10 reviews! Oh… well, please all faithful readers, get out there and tell your faithful readers about Lupine-Eyes! Please? It will be appreciated. Thanks!

Oh, and this chapter is just one big long flashback, just so you knows

_Most things in italics are Tameranian; trust me, you'll know if it is. _And I have provided the translations in the flashback.

* * *

**Review Replies! **

**Babie A:** I know, but the bet is important towards the end of the story, and it doesn't fit Star as well as it fits Raven…

**StArFiRe GrAySoN**: Just watch in the next chapter all will be reveled…

**Lola-Gurl** (_from Chapter One_): Thanks Lola! (And get the new chapter of Shi Jin No Miko up soon!)

**Three Tests To Destiny **

_By Lupine-Eyes _

**Chapter 2: Fond Memories. **

Starfire sat sidesaddle on the back of the _Redbird_. She glanced behind the motorcycle, at the T-car where her friends and Thornage rode. She shook her head, pondering why she would be needed at home. She sighed, knowing everything would be reveled in time. She smiled as the evening air swept through her hair. She glanced at Robin who was intent at the road. Her eyes grew wide and she involuntarily shuddered as her mind picked up a memory, and she was mentally swept away…

**_Flashback _**

She was falling towards a large city, near an ocean, having just escaped from the Gordinians. She tried to fly, to stop her self from falling ever faster to the ground, but found it impossible. It seemed the power dampener still held sway over her powers. She braced herself for impact as she fell faster. The street became visible, as was a boy, who was in the path of her fall. He wore strange brightly colored clothing, as well as a mask and a cape, but that didn't matter, she was still going to fall on him. She yelled at him to move away, but he just turned to look at her.

WHAM! She collided with the boy, falling to the ground, on top of him. Quickly she got up and apologized, and then helped him up. The Boy looked at her strangely as if he did not understand her words. They stared at each other in wonder taking the others strange apparel in, then the walked around him and he followed her gaze, but when she reached the other side of him, she bolted.

He yelled after her in some language she didn't understand, so she kept running, never looking back. As she ran she looked around this strange new world she had found herself in. It was amazing, flashing lights, four wheeled animals with people inside, strange and wonderful and frightening new things. And the more she saw of this world, the more that same fear threatened to over take her. She swallowed it, acknowledged its existence, but did not allow it to rule her.

She ran into a dark ally, not wanting to exert herself on her first day of freedom. She sighed, leaning against the wall, sighing and catching her breath. Suddenly three dark reptilian figures appeared before her. They were covered in green scales, and they wore a sickly yellow armor, that matched their lidless eyes. Their lipless mouths sneered at her. "_Dochni'chi conterci theonica hunrum Koriand'r."_ The leader said in her native language, which meant something like "You thought you could escape, foolish Koriand'r"

She glared at him, though she eyed his weapon wearily. _"Undersi glipnix hunrum Gordainian dunshik"_ which meant, " It is you who is foolish Gordainian scum" The lizard glared back, firing up his weapon, a long stick, with a taser spouting electricity at the end. He stepped forward, and she put her hands up to defend herself… then the boy she had 'met' earlier jumped in front of her out of nowhere, protecting her. He then whipped out a metal rod, which grew, and then with a yell, he attacked the Gordainians.

They didn't stand a chance, even with their high-tech weaponry. In fewer than two minuets the lizard-men were lying in the dust, unconscious. When finished, he turned to face her, and he put his weapon away. He looked at her and spoke some strange words, she replied to him "_Iun dokinling bun Ju servine copular." _("I'm sorry but I do not understand") the Boy had a strange look on his face, and he muttered something. Although she didn't understand his strange speech she understood his meaning, he wanted to be able to speak with her.

She nodded to herself, wondering why she didn't do this before. She walked towards him, and then out of welcome as much as to learn his language, she kissed him. The Boy's eyes' widened and he made as if to protest, but it died before he could voice it. Then, aware of his embarrassment, backed away. "Well." She said in English "I thank you for saving me."

The Boy stared at her in wonder. "Your- your welcome." He replied. She smiled, and nodded in response. Suddenly her hand grew warm, she looked down at it, and it flickered with green energy. Then as suddenly as it appeared it disappeared. He looked at her hand then back at her. "Who are you?" he asked.

"I am Koriand'r of Tameran." She replied modestly.

"Cori'ender?" he asked, pronouncing it awkwardly.

She nodded. "I believe it means _Starfire_ in your language." She replied "And you are…?"

"Robin. I'm Robin. And this…" He gestured around him. "Is Earth." Then he glanced at the Lizard-Men behind him. "Uh, maybe you should stick close to me, in case those things wake up and attack you again."

She looked at him, frowning slightly; it had been a long time since someone had genuinely wanted to help her. She decided to trust this Robin. "If you think it is best." She agreed, then thought 'At least until I get my powers back.'

He started to walk, and gestured for her to follow. "So, why where those things chasing you anyway?" he asked conversationally.

Starfire thought for a moment. "Let us just say I have something they want." 'Me' she thought silently. Robin nodded, seeming to understand. Then, he stopped, having come to his vehicle, a two-wheeled contraption she had never seen before.

He looked at her, and an amused smile crept across his face. "I'm going to take a wild guess and say they don't have motorcycles where you come from."

Starfire shook her head and gazed at the motorcycle with wonder. "No. I have never seen the likes of something like this. But, my people have no need for such vehicles. We can fly." She said it as though it was the most normal thing in the world. Robin nodded in understanding. "But, now I cannot." She said, looking down in sorrow. "While under the captivity of those creatures, the Gordainians, I was put under a power dampener, so I could not escape. I did nevertheless…" she said with a sheepish smile, then continued "But I will not be able to fly for another hour or so." Robin nodded, and showed her how to get on.

"Now hold on." He said as he revved up the engine and took off. It was a rush, although at first she was frightened, and held on to her savior's back. After she got used to it she let go leaning back. She felt as though she was flying, but she was connected with the ground. She watched in marvel as the buildings and scenery flew past. Finally they reached an oddly shaped tower, and she gasped in wonder.

"It's beautiful." Starfire replied, her voice filled with awe.

Robin grinned at her "Just wait until you see the inside." He wheeled his motorcycle into the garage, and then placed his hand on a non-descript panel. The door instantly opened to reveal a chair-lined hallway. "This is my home." He said as she followed him inside.

Then, a voice rang out of nowhere "Hey! Robin, where have you been?" They looked up, and saw a strange green boy, with pointy ears on the stairs. "We were gonna start the movie with out… you." He looked at the two, having just noticed Starfire. "Robin, who is this?"

"Oh, yeah, this is Starfire." Robin replied. "Star, this is Beast Boy."

Star nodded to him. "It is pleasant to meet you."

"Same." Beast Boy replied reflexively, and then he turned back to Robin, barely noticing his rudeness. "Dude, if you were going out to pick up chicks, you could of at least brought me along." Robin scowled at him, and turned to Starfire to apologize for Beast Boy's rudeness, but found her not paying attention.

Star was concentrating on her hand, frowning slightly. Suddenly something that looked like green sunlight underwater, jumped from her hand, creating a shield around it. "Yes." She whispered to her self, and then she felt the other two looking at her, and she looked up, her cheeks tinged with red.

"What was that?" Beast Boy asked, his eyebrows up in surprise.

"That was an orb of solar energy. It seems as though my powers have returned." She replied with a smile.

"You have… powers?" The green one asked. "Okay, where did you say you were from?"

"I didn't." She replied calmly. "But, I am from Tameran, eighth planet from Vega." Beast Boy nodded trying to take it in.

"Well." Robin said after a few seconds of silence. "I think we've stood her long enough, don't you?" he looked at Star "Come on upstairs, I'll introduce you to the other Titans"

"Titans?" Starfire inquired (that rhymed! ) cocking her head to one side.

"Oh, I didn't explain that did I… Well, me and my three friends we stop criminals and help people… and stuff." He explained awkwardly. "And we call our group the Teen Titans."

"I believe I understand." Starfire replied. Robin smiled and led her upstairs, Beast Boy at their heels.

They reached a large circular (is it?) room, filled with a min-kitchen, a large couch, and some other assorted items, which made life more comfortable. There a pale girl, in a dark blue-purple cape, greeted them. Her purple eyes glittered and matched her hair perfectly, and had a red dot, on her for head, (does anyone know what its called, I seemed to have forgotten.) "Starfire, this is Raven." Robin said, and the two made their greetings. "And Cyborg."

The large half-man half-machine walked into the room. He made as if to say something but was cut off by Raven. "Good you found her, finally." She said wryly as she looked directly at Starfire. "I was beginning to think you'd never show."

"You were waiting… for me?" Starfire asked, uncertain and bewildered.

"Of course. What other alien is going to crash land to earth?" she asked sarcastically. Starfire stared at her strangely, and Raven laughed, it sounded so strange, like she didn't laugh often, and it sounded, a bit harsh, like a crows."Welcome to Earth, Koriand'r."

Cyborg nodded to her. "Pleasant to meet you, Koriand'r was it?" he held out his hand.

"You may call me Starfire." Star replied, placing he hand in his. "It is pleasant to meet you as well." Suddenly an obnoxious and overly loud alarm sounded.

Robin walked over to the computer and turned it on. "Trouble Downtown!"

"Never would have guessed that." Raven mumbled. Robin ignored her.

"Titans GO!" The Titans rushed out of the room, and Starfire made as if to join them when she suddenly stopped. Robin, halfway out the door stopped and turned. "Do- do you want to come?" he asked, unsure.

Starfire looked at the screen, which showed the ugly face of a Gordainian. She wanted to, she did but… "I would like to, but I have imposed myself upon your hospitality long enough. I should…"

Robin looked at her, then at the screen. He smiled. "Come on, I insist. We could use the help."

She smiled back. "Then I will join you." She rose into the air, and followed the Boy Wonder out.

* * *

The Gordainians were everywhere, tearing open buildings and terrorizing innocents, presumably looking for her. "Demons" Starfire muttered, looking at the chaos and destruction they caused. She growled and shot a starbolt at the nearest one, it turned to look at her, and charged, and she continued to blast it. Fighting became her solstice, and she was on autopilot, sustained by her rage and need for revenge. She did not even notice the Titans fighting beside her; it was just her and these abominations. They had stolen her from her home, and harmed her and her family. And now they would pay.

The battle raged, and many of the lizard-men lay unconscious or dead in the soil, and the remaining ones retreated, running under the ship over head, being beamed up. She rose into the air as well, throwing every sliver of power she had at them. The bolts bounced of the ship, flying at buildings, people; one even hit Beast Boy in the face. (An accident I assure you)

The Titans stood and watched in awe at the alien's fury. "Uh, should we stop her?" Cyborg asked, holding an unconscious Beast Boy.

Raven sighed, "I'll do it." Her eyes glowed with power as a shadow like energy surrounded Starfire, bringing her back to the ground.

Starfire landed, panting heavily. She glared at them, and then sank to the ground, a look of defeat on her face. Robin ran to her and caught her as she fell. "Are you okay?" he asked.

She shook her head, a tear falling down from an emerald eye. "No. I am not. For they escaped." She said struggling to stand. "After what they did to me, they deserved to be destroyed." The weakness left her voice and was replaced with rage.

The Titans looked at her bewildered. "Okay, could you expand on that idea?" Beast Boy asked, only to be elbowed by Robin.

"So, what did they do to you?" Robin asked.

Starfire looked at the ground, deciding whether to tell them or not. She sighed, and decided to trust them. "They made war with my planet, killing many of my people. Then, years later demanded a sacrifice for my planets peace. And, lucky me, I was chosen. I suffered two years as a slave to them. Two Years!" she said softly the tears burning on her cheeks. Her tone grew softer as she continued. "Two years of humiliation and servitude I endured. Today, they were to sell me in some slave auction on Grantox 5." A cold smile fixed its self on her tear-streaked face. "I escaped, even with my powers dampened." She looked up at them, and her smile became sad. "I am sorry. I did not mean too…"

"No, no. Its okay." Everyone mumbled awkwardly, saying some version of that, trying to make Starfire feel better.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Beast Boy piped up. "Okay, I got most of that, but why did they want _you _as a sacrifice?" The others sweat dropped, and Beast Boy continued with a sheepish grin, not noticing, "Not to like, undermine your worth or anything…"

Everyone but Starfire glared at him and/or smacked their foreheads. Raven even muttered, "There is such a thing called tact…"

Star looked down, "Well, if it is alright, I will save that story for another time." Beast Boy looked thoughtful at this, and every one tensed up, and when he shrugged, the other Titans sighed with relief.

"Well, crisis averted, lets go home ya'll." Cyborg said with a sleepy yawn.

Robin nodded. "Yeah lets go home, and you can stay with us at the tower Star, unless you have somewhere else to go?"

Star shook her head. "I cannot return home, so if you do not mind…"

Cyborg laughed sleepily. "Not at all! Come on, we've got so many rooms, it won't make a difference."

"I thank you." Starfire said with a small smile, and the Titans left for home.

* * *

The next morning, the titans gathered in the living room, as Starfire walked in. She bowed deeply to them. "I thank you all for your gracious hospitality. But, I feel I can no longer impose upon you all." 'I'm sure I'll find somewhere to go…' she finished in her head. Speechless, the titans watched as Starfire moved to the door, and they all stood up at once.

"You can't leave yet." Robin said gently, catching Star's arm as she turned to leave. She looked back, bewildered, into his err… mask.

"Not till you hear us out." Cyborg added. Starfire looked questioningly at all of them.

"We want you to be a Titan!" Beast Boy yelled punching his arms in the air animatedly. Raven nodded, and favored Star with a rare smile.

Starfire felt tears of joy fill her eyes. "I accept your gracious offer." She said smiling. "Thank you."

_**End Flashback. **_

The motorcycle came to a screeching halt, and Starfire's eyes flew open, bringing her out of her memory. "We're Home." Robin whispered to her, and she smiled at him, knowing what he thought of her going away.

Thornage climbed out of the T-car, and marveled at the structure before him. "It is, amazing." He said in awe.

"It's a giant 'T' big deal." Raven said sarcastically, and the group walked into the tower.

"It's still beautiful." Starfire whispered to herself, as they went inside.

* * *

Lupi:Finished at last! Hope you liked it, and please review! Chocolates for all who review! (I want atleast 15 this time. Please?) 


	4. Chapter 2 point 5

Disclaimer: If I owned Teen Titans, there would be so much Star+Robin fluff, that even Star+Robin fans would get sick of it. I LOVE STAR+ROBIN! So, no I do not own Teen Titans.

For All: This is chapter 2 and ½ because it is so short. But, I couldn't add it to chapters 3 or 2 because they already are so long. So enjoy!

18 reviews! I'm so happy 3 more then asked for!

**Lupine-Spirit**: I probably haven't gotten them, please, send it to my new email: KlinzcoStoughton.k12.wi.us But thanks!

**Babie A: **It's really blue. Sapphire. Bright Sapphire Blue. And it has been this way so long I can't tell if it's natural or died.

**QueenPan1295:** I really did? Squeal! You so made my day! Can't wait to read it!

**Yukis-Tear**: Here is your Chocolate! hands you chocolate CHOCOLATE FOR EVERYONE!

* * *

**3 Tests to Destiny.**

**Chapter: The Second in one half: Don't call me Princess! **

_Lupine-eyes_

* * *

The six walked into Titans Tower. Thornage glanced at everything, trying to take it all in. After much showing Thornage around, they came to the living room, and sat down, and a long awkward silence ensued. … … … … … …

Finally Thornage spoke up. "Serenity." He said looking directly at Starfire.

She silenced him with a look. "Thornage, may I speak to you in privet for a moment?" she demanded in the guise of a question. The other alian nodded and followed he followed her to the hallway. "Mr. Thornage." She began, speaking in Cantor, his language, so as not to be over heard. "My friends do not know of my royalty. I beseech you, please do not call me 'Princess' or 'Her Serene Highness' or 'Serenity' or anything of the sort. I am Starfire here. Please call me that."

Thornage nodded, and replied in the same language. "You know, you must tell them sometime, or they are bound to find out."

"Yes" the alien princess said solemnly. "But I'd prefer them not to know as of yet." She said as she returned to the living room.

"What was that all about?" Robin asked Starfire as she sat back down.

"It was,… nothing, just… nothing." She replied with a sigh.

Then out of nowhere, Cyborg yawned, completely changing the subject. "Well, I think that's enough for one day, now if you'll excuse me, I need my beauty sleep.

"But it's only 7:30!" Beast Boy yelled incredulously.

"Yeah, but man, I'm tired." Cyborg replied.

"Now, that you mention it, so am I." Robin said, stifling a yawn. Starfire smiled, that was Thornage's doing, whether on purpose or not. She smiled, dozing off slightly, remembering that Can-thinxian's can project their thoughts on to others, so he was probably sleepy as well.

The Titans, all surprisingly tired, departed for bed, and Starfire showed Thornage his guest room. 'You may sleep here tonight." She said quietly. "And as for your invite, I shall make my decision when the sun rises." With that she departed to her own room.

* * *

Starfire shivered slightly under purple blankets. She mumbled to herself "I wonder how everyone is…" then she fell asleep.

* * *

Lupi: So short it is. But the next one is longer, I promise! For the next chapter, I wish for 20 reviews! 


	5. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. Though If I did… Lets say Robin and Starfire would be past the 'holding hands' level.

Sorry it took so long, this is a long chapter.

Lupi: 27 reviews? I love you all! Hugs everyone I'm so happy I could sing!

Fluffy: Covers Lupi's mouth Don't.

Lupi: scowls Anyhoo, I have another chapter for ya! Here we go!

**QueenPan1295**: Yeah, I know its short, but this chapter is longer, I promise! And I so cannot wait to read yours!

**Ldy-FloR**: Yeah, I played that part off the comic books, tweaking it here and there, to well make it my own. Glad you enjoyed it!

**Lola-Gurl:** LOLA! My Not so mysterious Benefactor and partner in Crime! So glad you love it. You know, reviews like these make my day, (and make me type faster)

**Babie A:** here ist the UPDATE! Glad you like my hair!

**StarfireRobin4ever**: yep I do! I'm so glad you enjoy my writing!

**Lupine-Spirit**: No, he was sleepy, so he couldn't control his thoughts, and everyone else got sleepy. Maybe that will be important, maybe it won't.

**clueless90** Thanks for your review. And I love your stories! When I get a chance I'll read more. I promise!

HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER!

* * *

**Chapter 3: To Tameran or Bust.**

**Three Tests to Destiny**

_By Lupine Eyes.

* * *

_

Starfire woke up the next morning, sun shining on her face. She stretched leisurely, taking in all the UV rays she could get. She sat up, smiling thinly as the pink and red Hy'tt blossoms next to her window opened to the sun, and the sweet fragrance wafted over her. She sighed, thinking of home. How would it be to go to Tameran, after three years of being away? 

She looked to her mahogany bedside table, and turned on her metallic purple radio. She smiled as the perky dulcimer music filled the already perfumed air. She fell backward onto her bed, and smiled. Today would be a great day. A knock on the door woke her from her trance. "Come in!" she said after turning of the music, and straitening her purple silk pajamas.

Thornage walked in, and it all came flooding back, okay, maybe a not so great day. "Princess- I mean Starfire?" he asked. "I-I was wondering if you had reached a decision yet."

"No, I have not." She replied truthfully. "I am sorry, buy I must speak to my friends about this." Thornage nodded and left, presumably to his guest room.

Star sighed as she got up, got dressed, and left her room. She meandered to the living room, where Raven was reading a brand new novel, Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing video games, and Robin was listening to his music, with headphones this time.

Dejected Starfire crossed the room and sat on the couch, knowing fully well that this could be her last day on Earth. She fiddled with the pendent Robin had given her for her birthday, an emerald set in gold.

She shook her head sadly, should she stay with her team, her friends? Fight bad guys for the rest of her life? Of leave, breaking her heart, going to rule the planet she had been sold into slavery for? These thoughts passed through her head, making her even more depressed. Robin looked over, and to everyone's surprise, turned off his music. "Star, what's wrong?" He asked coming over to the couch, as everyone else noticed how sad she was.

The other titans stared at her, waiting for an answer. So, she took a breath and got started. "There is a decision I must make, one that will effect us all. But before I make life-changing decisions, I wish to talk it over with you. You see, Thornage says my parents wish me home for my Allumi'oom'ric, an ordeal that will see f I am worthy enough to inherit my families legacy. And, I was wondering if you would like to accompany me?"

The replies came instantly "Of Course!" "Heck Yeah!" "Why not?" "We could use a vacation…"

Starfire smiled at the replies, the said " You must know. If I go, I probably will not come back."

"Why?" Beast Boy asked. Getting sweat drops and face hits from every one of the titans (Except from Starfire, of course.)

"Well…" Star stammered "Because… I… well…"

"Let me guess, you'd rather not speak of it." Starfire looked down.

"Hey, Grass Stain. Don't push her!" Cyborg said as Beast Boy bristled at the hated nickname.

"Yeah, B. let her tell it on her own time." Robin agreed. Beast Boy glowered, and sat back with a humph.

Starfire smiled gratefully at both of them, and then shook her head. "No, he's right, I should trust you enough to tell you this, but I was afraid that you would treat me differently. I am really…"

Just then Thornage walked in, cutting Starfire off. "Starfire?" he asked "Have you reached your decision? I really must go, whether you are coming or not."

Starfire glanced at her friends, who nodded incessantly. "We will accompany you to Tameran."

Thornage's brow furrowed "All of you?" he asked

Starfire nodded "All of us."

Thornage clapped his massive three fingered hands "Magnificent! Your Parents will be most pleased." He said delighted. Then he nodded approvingly. "Then I will meet you here when you are finished packing.

* * *

A half an hour later, the Titans and Thronage headed for the spaceship. Once inside, Starfire went all; well the only way to put it is starry-eyed. "A Gorbonex 3000! Please Sir Thornage, may I maneuver it?" she asked, and then with out waiting for an answer, jumped into the driver's seat. 

"Are you sure you can drive this thing?" Robin asked anxiously.

Starfire glared at him half-heartedly. "I've driven much more complicated machines dozens of times. I'm positive." She said.

"Buckle up everyone" Beast Boy muttered. Starfire glared at him and he smiled sheepishly back. Then Star started it up, and everyone gripped the armrests tightly. But, she had it go up slowly, at first, at least, until she was past the moon.

"Hang on everybody!" she cried, as she broke the glass around the lever labeled 'Hyper drive' She pulled out the lever.

"Uh-oh" Raven said, tonelessly, knowing what came next.

"NO!" screamed Thornage as Starfire pushed the lever in, and the rocket speed up, and zoomed out of the solar system. Starfire squealed with elation as the sped ever faster, a star streaking across the sky.

* * *

They reached Tameran, and Starfire set down gently. She smiled to herself, and cracked hands. She stood up and walked to the door, and pushed the button to let the walkway down. "Rides over. Everybody out!" To this came replies like "Thank God." "I never thought I would survive…" "Even I can't drive like that…" "Well that was fun" "Wait till I tell her parents…" Starfire scowled at them. "You just don't know good driving when you see it." 

"Sure…" Raven said sarcastically, as she floated out of her seat, to the door.

"Wait!" Thornage exclaimed, his blue skin tinged with green. "I forgot something!" He pulled a silver briefcase out from under Star's seat and opened it. Four silver rubber noodle like things sat surrounded by foam. "These are Translators."

Starfire's eyes grew wide with excitement, "Really?" She asked in Tamerainan. "You can understand me?"

"Loud and clear Star." Robin said with a smile, in the same language.

"And of course you can speak it." Thornage said grinning, and then he tried to stand up, only to fall on the floor. He picked himself up, and opened the door, which became a walkway. Everyone except Starfire and Raven (who was too dignified) stumbled out, holding on to the railings.

When off the ship, Cyborg put his head between his legs, his face also tinged with green. "We will never do that again." He said, trying desperately not to vomit.

"Sorry about that, maybe I did hit the acceleration a little too much." Starfire said, sweat dropping.

"You think?" Beast Boy asked, glowering.

"Yes, we have learned never to let Koriand'r drive." Said a new voice. Starfire looked around, then squealed with delight when she saw who it was.

"Ryand'r!" she yelled, running to hug the young Tameranian man. He looked much like Starfire, but with his auburn hair cut short. His emerald eyes flickered with a kind of malicious cleverness, and his smile was lopsided also a testament to his trickery. He proudly bore a deeply tanned and muscled chest, uncovered, and he wore armored slacks, the color of deep lavender.

"Koriand'r!" he said with a laugh as he hugged her back. When they pulled apart, Starfire stood on her toes and kissed the stranger on the cheek. Robin flushed, and looked away the vain throbbing in his temple.

Raven looked over at him. "Hey, are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, just peachy." Robin replied through gritted teeth.

Oblivious to Robin's obvious anger and jealousy, Star grabbed Ryand'r's hand and pulled him over to meet her friends. "Everyone, this is Ryand'r, my elder brother." She announced brightly as Robin sighed with relief.

"Call me Dragonfire, or Ry." He said with a lopsided smile.

"Ry, these are my dearest friends from Earth." Star went on and announced each name, gesturing to each person as she did so. "This is Cyborg" The two inclined their heads in greeting. "Beast Boy." The green skinned shape-shifter high-fived a very confused Ry. "And this is Raven."

At this, Ry took Raven's hand and kissed it gently, an experience that Raven… well didn't hate. "It is pleasant to meet you." He said, as Raven's cheeks tinged pink, the closest she ever came to blushing.

"Yeah… Likewise." Raven said, her voice showing a hint of emotion. Beast Boy growled deep in his throat and his eyes flashed dangerously. He looked like he was going to leap at Dragonfire, but Cyborg noticed it and restrained him.

Ryand'r turned away from Raven, and faced the Boy Wonder. "So you must be Robin. Nice to meet you." Ry held out his hand.

Robin thought about ignoring it, but new Starfire was watching. He took the alien's hand and shook it. "Yeah nice to meet you too." He said, while thinking 'Nice to know you're Star's brother.'

"Thornage!" Ry said suddenly, looking at the Can-thinxian. "My parents wish to see you." Thornage inclined his head.

"Then I shall go find them, the throne room I presume?" he inquired and Ry nodded, so he floated off.

Now, why don't I give you the Grand Tour?" Ry asked. "After I show each of you your rooms of course." Everyone consented, and the Tour began.

* * *

"Man this place is HUGE!" Beast Boy yelled, as the tour grew to a close, apparently impressed. They were now back in the foyer where the tour had begun, looking at it for the first time. It had floor to ceiling arches that were continuously opened doorways, allowing a wonderful view as well as sunlight in. The light illuminated the marble-like floor, and a grand staircase leading to the upper levels, of the same material. 

"Yes, I had all but forgotten how huge." Starfire agreed, sweat-dropping.

Just then a buxom, middle aged Tameranian woman with long dark auburn hair and emerald eyes walked down the grad staircase, her many golden bangles on her arms jingling loudly. "Koriand'r?" she asked, the question coming out as a squeak.

"Mater." Starfire breathed, in awe, this being the first time in seeing her mother in four years. She hadn't changed a bit.

"Koriand'r!" the woman said louder, running down the stairs to reach Star, her long purple dress of some silk-like material, puffing out in the wind, her sliver tiara almost falling off in her haste to see if this girl was whom she really thought it was.

The two women hugged, then the elder let go, looking over her daughter. "Kori." She breathed. "How you've grown!" they embraced again. "Oh, I have missed you so!' the woman went on. When they pulled apart this time, Starfire turned back to the stairs, were a middle aged Tameranian man was coming down, leaning on a short silver staff. He readjusted his golden crown at the sight of his youngest daughter. He had long wispy red hair, and wore an ensemble that looked much like Ry's but for a silver breastplate and purple cape.

"Vatir!" Starfire said, embracing the man. She turned to her friends. "Everyone, this is my mother, Luand'r, and my father Myand'r. In English they are Skyfire and Wildfire. Mater, Vatir, these are my friends."

"Well, any friends of Kori's are friends of ours." Her father said with a smile, just as Thornage glided up behind the Titans.

Skyfire bowed to him. "Thornage, I must thank you for bringing our daughter home. We will reward you handsomely. After all, our crown princess is back, so we will soon have the money you requested." Thornage bowed back.

The Titans looked at Starfire in shock. "PRINCESS?" They yelled…er… asked in unison. Starfire looked down, embarrassed that they had to learn like this. An eerie silence ensued. Punctured by Beast Boy's question, "Uh… what's a crown princess?"

_King _Wildfire looked sharply at his youngest child. "You mean, you haven't told your friends?"

Starfire tinged red. "After I got to know you, I realized you wouldn't sell me out to the Gordinians for the reward. I should have told you then. But, it was so easy to procrastinate, to just think 'I'll tell them tomorrow,' but something always came up and… I guess I didn't tell you because, well, I feared you would treat me differently, if you knew I was royal." She explained.

"It's okay Star." Robin said. "But, you could have told us, we would never treat you like that. You're our friends royal blood or not." The others nodded in agreement. Star smiled at him gratefully, and threw her hands around his neck, hugging him, and Robin blushed.

Beast Boy broke this touching moment. "Hello! Anyone gonna answer my question?" Raven rolled her eyes and whispered in his ear. "Oh. OH! STARFIRE'S GONNA BE QUEEN!" Raven smacked her forehead, and everyone else tried to ignore him.

Queen Skyfire looked at Starfire and Robin, and sighed. "Well, I am sure you are all famished. We have prepared a feast, come." and she led them to the dining room.

* * *

Lupi: End of Chapter 3! Hope you enjoyed it! And Please Review, I want 30 reviews before I put up chapter 4. 


	6. Chapter 4

Lupi: Here is Chapter 4! Everyone claps I wish to thank all of you loyal readers! I'm feeling the love! Anyhoo, Disclaimer.

Disclaimer: Yes. As you all know, Lupine Eyes does _not _I repeat _not_ own Teen Titans. And she never will.

Lupi: now wait a sec….

Disclaimer:**_ Never_**.

Lupi: But!

Disclaimer: No!

Lupi: But I…

Disclaimer: NO! And yesterday's kidnapping of Their Remote Control doesn't count!

Lupi: But with the Remote, I could have.

Disclaimer: And instead you got yourself a lawsuit. (Lupi pouts) Anyway, Lupine Eyes doesn't own Teen Titans.

Lupi: But will someday! (Disclaimer sighs) Well, enough with our ramblings, _**Review Replies!**_

**Yukis-Tear**: Yep, I had to have it be dramatic when they found out. And at your request, here is the next chapter!

**RmGuccione**: Thank you for all your reviews! I am sorry it is going slowly, but now it will start to speed up. Not in this chapter, but soon.

**Lupine-Spirit:** At your request, I will try to add some BB+Rae to the mix. There is a smidgen, here and there, and I thought I put a little in the last chapter….

**Clueless90**: I am? I AM! Oh, you've just made my day. Thanks.

**QueenPan1295**: Thank you for reviewing. I know 36 reviews. I feel so happy.

**Xox.AnnePotter.xox:** Thanks. I thought it was cute too. I'll update if you do! Oh… I already… but I'll update _again_ if you do. You're Babie A right? I got so confused….

Lupi: Thank you all so much for reviewing. Sorry I didn't update sooner, no time. Just got done w/ spring break! WOOT!

* * *

Chapter 4

Three Tests to Destiny

By Lupine Eyes.

* * *

The Queen led them into the dining room and through open the mahogany colored doors. Everyone gasped upon seeing the long chestnut table positioned parallel to a large window. But it wasn't so much the table as the stuff upon it. Food. Heaps of it. It was a meal fit for a queen, well several actually. "Wow." Said Ryand'r. "Who got engaged?" (A/n I don't expect anyone to laugh, after all, none of my bets-readers got it…)

His mother glared at him, and he glanced back sheepishly. Starfire laughed, "Well" she said, "Why don't we sit down to this wondrous meal the cooks have prepared for us." So, they sat down, Ryand'r, Starfire, and Robin on one side, in that order, and Raven Beast Boy and Cyborg, in that order. Skyfire and Wildfire sat on the dais at the head of the table, and Thornage sat at the bottom.

When everyone was seated, they began to devour the strange foods set before them. Robin looked down at the pinkish liquid set before him, he sighed and tried it, and to his delight it tasted delicious. Sadly, it was gone before he could really enjoy it. "Star?" he asked. "Could you pass me more of that pink liquid?"

"Uh… Robin that's Talmet." Starfire replied with a semi-disgusted look on her face. Dragonfire looked at him like he was insane.

"Your point is…?" Robin asked, clearly not seeing anything wrong.

"I believe this is similar to my drinking of the mustard?" Star said recalling the picnic were she had tasted the delightful yellow liquid for the first time. Robin's eyes bugged out.

"Okay… what am I supposed to drink then?" Robin asked.

Starfire passed him an orangeish-clear liquid, with little bubbles in it. Tentatively Robin sipped it, surprised to find it tasted like Wild Cherry Pepsi (Happy little R thing means I don't own that neither.) He gave her a questioning look. "Its Helline, nectar from the Hy'tt blossom."

"It's delicious." Robin said reassuringly. Star smiled in reply before turning back to her own dinner, which consisted of a chicken-like meat with a brown sauce, a sort of chick-pea mash, and a salad made of a weird purple and blue fruit, and of course, the Jello-like substance (Don't own Jello!) which she always was trying to get the Titans to eat, and the berries that she had given Silkie, who was sleeping soundly in Star's room.

Robin eyed her food wearily, and then sighed, before taking a bit of everything, except for what Terra had once called "Ice Cream mixed with sushi" that he **_knew_** tasted bad.

"So Kori, " Wildfire asked, after taking a bite of a red rice-like substance. " Tell us, what is Earth like?" Ryand'r leaned over and looked at Star, clearly interested in the strange world his sister had come to call home.

"Well," Star began, looking for the right words. "It is... much like Tameran in its way. Large cities, forests oceans, diversified peoples." She sighed. "You see, it is fairly hard to explain. But one thing is for certain, there is a lot less crime here then there…" She scowled, at a loss for word on how to describe her new planet. She looked to her friends and they complied with assistance. It took about an hour (Sorry I couldn't write it out, I am finding it hard to explain things lately, damn writers block…) but Starfire thought they had given a fairly good picture of Earth.

"Wait." Dragonfire said as the conversation drew to a close. "What is 'tofu'?"

Beast Boy opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by Skyfire. "Enough." she said "No more questions. Vega is sinking, and I am sure you all are tired from your trip. Going through wormholes dos that. Illændeil'e will show you to your rooms." She snapped her fingers and a young woman with stormy gray eyes and wispy silver hair, with the signature golden skin of a Tameranian walked in.

Cyborg sighed, "Good, we get a guide. I thought we'd have to find our way in this place. I don't wanna get lost. Lead on…"

"Stormwind. You may call me Stormwind. I one of the Queen's ladies-in-waiting." she replied. "Follow me." She turned and walked out, followed by a scowling Raven, a drooling Beast Boy with hearts for eyes, and a completely indifferent Cyborg.

Starfire shook her head as the procession left. "She had so much potential. Just a Lady in waiting? Well, at least she'll be close to Dragonfire." Robin looked at her strangely. "Oh, they are engaged."

"Don't tell Beast Boy, I think I saw him drooling." Robin said, as they started to leave.

"Oh, Raven won't be happy about that." Starfire replied. Robin raised an eyebrow. "What, you didn't know? Oh well, you'll have to wait like everyone else. " Robin sighed and decided to drop the subject.

They reached the hotel like hallway in which all the guest rooms were situated. If Starfire felt anything about not being treated to her old room, she didn't show it. She walked over to her door, and then turned around, smiling. "Goodnight Robin." She said quietly, before retreating to her room.

"Good night Star." He said as he walked into his room, directly across the hall from hers. He sighed looking around at the large King sized bed near the window, a rough desk, closet and two plus chairs. A lamp sat on his rough bedside table, which he turned on as he began to unpack. That finished, he fell on his bed, and looked out his window.

Night had fallen, and the sky was beautiful. Thousands of new constellations glistened in the darkness. He turned off the lamp, closed his eyes, and allowed sleep to come.

* * *

Starfire fell into the plush mattress. She sighed. It was good to be home, even if she wasn't sleeping in her own room. But that that was understandable, she hadn't been expected back here. She had been expected to stay slave for the rest of her natural life. She sighed. It really wasn't anyone's fault, her father had to do it. But that didn't make it hurt any less.

A flash of light broke her out of her thoughts. When it subsided Starfire saw her mother sitting on the edge of her bed. "Sorry to barge in like this, but I really needed to talk to you alone."

Starfire sat up, and looked at Luand'r expectantly. "As I said, I really needed to talk to you. I have learned that you have already gone through Transformation. Tell me did you become a chrysalis?"

Starfire did not ask her mother how she knew, something told her she didn't want to find out. Instead she nodded and recounted her experience to her mother. Skyfire smiled sadly "I am incredibly sorry I could not be there. I know the Transformation is a trying time in a young Tameranians life. I remember mine. My skin turned as red as my hair, and it became scaly. And I had antlers growing out of my head." She shuddered. "And neck. I hid myself for a week."

"Did you become a chrysalis?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah…" her mother replied a smile blossoming on her face, and then after a few seconds, melting away like ice in the sunlight. "Koriand'r, listen. I am sorry to drag you back here, after… after what happened."

Starfire looked down. "It is… alright. Really. And, in case you are wondering, I will do it."

Luand'r stared at her mouth agape, clearly astonished. "You… you will?" she asked, her eyes nearly bugging out of her head.

"I will do what I was born to do." Starfire replied quietly with an air of seriousness she infrequently had. Her mother, in spite of, or perhaps because of, smiled and glomped her daughter as hard as possible.

"I am so happy." Skyfire said, releasing her daughter from the bone-breaking hug. "To be perfectly honest, we thought you'd never even agree to come back. And I can see why. That Robin is really…"

"MOM!" Starfire exclaimed before her mother could finish, throwing the pillow sitting next to her. The pillow collided with Skyfire's head, who growled before picking up a pillow herself. A rigorous pillow fight ensued. 15 minuets later, the two Tameranians where laughing and breathing heavily, white Riki bird feathers.

"Now, get some rest." Skyfire suggested after calming down. "The first test is tomorrow, and you do not want to be tired. After that you can show your friends around." Starfire nodded, laying down, and her mother exited the room.

* * *

The next morning, Starfire stepped out of the castle as the horizon began to glow, heralding the coming of Vega. She steeled herself, a look of resolve taking over her otherwise soft features. She turned to look back at her friends and family, the people closest to her, who would be joining her on this excursion.

Beast Boy yawned, still half asleep, and looked around blearily. "So, where are we going?" he asked as his jaw cracked with a yawn.

"You'll know soon enough." Dragonfire replied, his voice teasing before turning back to his conversation about vehicles with Cyborg.

Robin stepped up to her, after noticing her worried but resolved face. "Hey." He said quietly "You okay?"

Starfire nodded, her throat to dry for words. Then her father stood up from the bench he had been sitting on. "We must go, the Caves' opening draws nigh." He said, his deep voice booming in the cool air. Again Starfire nodded, and Robin's hand clasped hers as she lifted into the air. The others followed suit, all who could not fly being carried by someone who could.

* * *

They reached a set of quite normal looking caves, and they set down gently. "The first test…" Wildfire said, "Is the Caves of Phobious. Inside, Koriand'r, you will face your deepest secrets and your darkest nightmares. If you over come them you will move on the next test, which will take place when the gods think you are ready."

"And if I do not succeed?" Starfire asked, clearly nervous.

"Well…" Wildfire replied, hesitating. "There are three outcomes then… you could die… go completely insane… or come out completely unharmed and be banished."

"Well that's … heartening." Raven said, lifting an eyebrow.

Skyfire scowled at her husband, who looked back sheepishly. "I'm sure you'll do fine Kori." She said.

Starfire nodded, and Robin clasped her hand. "Not only will you succeed." He murmured for her ears only "You'll pass with flying colors." Starfire smiled, clasping his hand back.

Robin let go, his heart wrenching as his maybe-more-then friend went off to do battle without him. Alone. Unaided. By herself. The synonyms came to him unbidden, reminding him this may be the last time he would see her. His Starfire. He watched as she breathed deeply and stepped into the caves, her friends wishing her good luck as she disappeared.

* * *

Lupi: well that is the end of this chapter. Remember to review! I am wishing for 40 reviews (or more) before my nextest chapter! 


	7. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Okay Lupi repeat after me: I do not own Teen Titans

Lupi: (Muttering) I do not own Teen Titans.

Disclaimer: (Teasing) I can't hear you!

Lupi: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS!

Disclaimer: And I never will

Lupi: That's right you never will.

Disclaimer: (fumes silently.) Neither will you.

Lupi: For now my friend, for now. (Brightens) And thank you all for reviewing;! I've got 49 reviews! Ha ha ha ha haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! And Now, to all my fans! I have decided to reply to anonymity, but please login anyway. (And I'll only do it if I know you)

To **Princess of Stars:** I love your name, and your story Idea, haven't a chance to read it yet… but soon I will, and I'll review. Disney Songs. Who'd of thought?

To **starfirefan05**: Thank you for making me a Fav. author and this a Fav. Story! I feel so loved. I actually got the idea of this from a dream. And because you asked so nicely here's the next chapter.

To **Lupine-Spirit**: I'm glad you enjoyed it. And I found your email address so; we are back with email correspondence!

To **clueless90**: **really** **_really_** great? Me? tears fill eyes I feel so loved!

To **QueenPan1295**: Tony the Tiger? Really? He scares me. Well have a fun vacation!

To **MyMonkeyisOrenge**: You're monkey is orange? Really? I've never seen an orange monkey before….

To **RstLoversF**: You changed your name twice? Wow, impressive.

To **BlondeVeo**: Katie you finally reviewed! Even after I dissed you story and… he he… thanks for reviewing!

To **Cute-Funky-guRL**- Sugar Highs are fun, I write my best stuff high on glucose. And you speak a smidgen of German? That is so cool. I know a bit myself…

To: **LolaGurl**: Silkie rules! Upon pain of Death? But I'm to young to go into the light!

To **YukisTears**: You'll review everyday? Oh, and I meant 40 reviews total. Not more. Guess I should make myself clearer…

Thank you all for reviewing, now because of all of your requests here is the next chapter! This chapter is dedicated to **Lupine-Spirit- **my fellow Wolf; I thank you for being a loyal reviewer. Now, to the story!

* * *

Chapter the Fifth

Three Tests to Destiny

By Lupine-Eyes

* * *

Starfire took a breath and walked into the cave. She started, surprised to find it not lined with rock, but crystal, every wall, and it covered the entire ceiling. The crystal illuminated the cave as well as reflecting her image, like a mirror. As she was examining this crystalline substance a cool wind blew through the cave, smelling of all things mystical, and magickal, and it chilled her to the bone.

She wrapped her arms around herself, hoping to retain something similar to warmth, but the wind tore it away, making her efforts for naught. She turned to the opening, hoping for some sunlight, and found she could no longer see the opening! It had disappeared!

She shook her head and walked deeper into the crystalline maze. She stopped suddenly, entranced by an image that wasn't her own. She leaned in, staring at it, and it consumed her.

* * *

Starfire landed, hard, in the middle of the Titan's Tower living room. She stood up, and brushed herself off as she took in her surroundings. It looked the same as before they had left. She shook her head, thinking maybe she had fallen asleep, and her return to Tameran was just a dream. Quietly she left the room, and promptly searched the Tower for her friends.

Suddenly, the alarm rang out, suspecting her friends would be gathered there, Starfire flew into the living room, and was the only one there. Sighing, Starfire checked the screen. "Slade." She muttered under her breath, but then a thought came to her, why wasn't Robin here? Generally if it was Slade causing trouble, Robin was first on the scene. "Maybe he's already left." She rationalized, as she flew off to the crime scene.

She took off, and flew over the city to the cliffs by the sea. The city looked so dead and hollow. It gave her the shivers just to look at it. She reached the cliffs in record time, flying vertically up them to reach the top. She was close to the top of the cliff when a red light collided with her, disorienting her. In a moment of panic, she clutched the top of the cliff with all her strength and tried to pull her self up.

Starfire had almost succeeded when a steel-toed boot stepped on her arm. She grit her teeth in pain, and looked up, expecting to see Slade. And there he was, Robin. In all his dark glory. Starfire gasped, and hung, suspended in the air. "Robin?" she asked uncertainly. The Boy Wonder smiled darkly, and only then did Starfire notice his clothing.

It was the armored suit of Slade's apprentice.

"Robin?" she asked again "Is everything… alright?"

"Everything's fine Star." Robin drawled, charging up the heat ray in his hand.

"Please tell me you are… please don't do this Robin." Starfire pleaded with him, hoping against all hope this was some sort of sick joke, that Robin would smile and help her up, and they would defeat Slade, together.

"Good Bye Star." Robin replied as emotionless as ever. And he fired.

"No." Starfire whispered as she fell, and the ground came up to meet her... and the end. "NO!"

* * *

Starfire fell into the opposite wall in the cave, then onto the dirt floor. She lay there, breathing heavily, tears running down her face. Slowly she got up, rage showing plainly on her face. "No." she said quietly, then her voice crescendo-ing into a bellow. "NO!" her eyes glowing green, and shooting beams which were absorbed by the walls. "Robin would never betray me-us like that!" Then she fell down, crying, before being swallowed up by another vision.

0482624-986549

Outside the Cave, Robin looked up from what he was occupying himself with, namely pacing around aimlessly. Starfire's scream registered in his mind. She was in trouble, hurt or… worse. No, he would think about that. "I'm coming." He said, racing for the entrance to the Cave.

"Robin, what are you doing?" Raven asked wearily.

"I heard her scream." Robin yelled back, reaching the entrance.

"NO!" Wildfire yelled. "You must not interfere!" But Robin had already jumped head first into the cave. The other Titans ran after him, to lend a hand if needed, but stopped abruptly as royal guards blocked the path. "You _must not _interfere." Wildfire repeated.

"Why not? Why can't we help our friends?" Beast Boy snapped, impatience and anger showing plainly on his emerald green face.

Skyfire sighed. "Because, the cave only takes one person at a time. It will be a miracle if Robin survives." Beast Boy growled and took Robin's job of pacing. Raven sighed, and started to meditate, getting her emotions under control. Cyborg distracted himself by talking to Dragonfire. They were just going to have to wait it out.

* * *

Robin ran into the cave, searching frantically for Starfire. He quickly got lost in the maze of crystiline mirrors. Suddenly, out of curiosity, he glanced into one. He saw not his own reflection, but that of a girl's. Her ginger hair was in a rain soaked ponytail, her emerald eyes, red, puffy and terror filled, and staring right at him. A wet purple jacket clung to her back, over a black tank top and a pair of ratty jeans. He studied her closely, and he started to fall into the mirror.

* * *

He stood in a dank back ally, surrounded by graffiti covered brick walls. He looked down at himself, and found his skin to be, …transparent. He was ghost-like. The very thought exited him, until he saw the girl from the mirror, looking strait through him. Not noticing he was there.

He looked behind himself and saw a man approaching. He wore all black, from his large trench coat to the jeans and shoes. His black spiky hair pierced the air like a pitch-black iceberg. He seemed familiar, but there was a fog-like presence over the man's face, obscuring Robin's vision, but not, it seemed, the man's. The Girl behind him seemed to have no trouble either seeing his face.

The Man passed through Robin's body, leaving each of them whole, but Robin a little shaky, trembling as though extremely cold. "Hello Starfire." The Man said, barely a foot from her. The Girl-Starfire's eyes grew wide, and she turned, and bolted.

The Man watched her go. "Why don't you fly?" He said mockingly, before calmly walking after her. Strangly he was faster walking then she was running. Robin sort of floated after them, feeling himself compelled to see how this played out. The Man almost overtook her, and then pulled out a heat ray from one of the duster's many pockets. He aimed, seeming to take his time, then fired, a red bolt spinning through the air, colliding with Starfire's arm.

She gasped in pain and surprise, and changed directions, running, like a typical victim, into an ally with no escape. She turned back around and saw the Man there, blocking the only way out. By this time Robin had floated to the top of one of the graffiti covered buildings, confining the two, he tried to move, to do anything to stop the Man, but found himself stuck in the spot.

The Man approached her, and she backed up, terror filling her emerald eyes, unspilt tears making them bright. Her back collided with the wall, and the Man cornered her, placing his hand over her shoulder, trapping her there. "Now." He said, his voice calm and reasonable. "Give me the access codes."

Starfire swallowed her fear, rage showing in her gorgeous green eyes. For a second, her eyes blazed green, her power showing through them, and then it died, and she could not summon enough strength to use her powers again. The Man laughed, and cupped her cheek with his free hand. "You know that's what I love about you. No matter how the odds are stacked against you, you still try to fight." He forced her chin up, and kissed her long and deep, until Star ripped away, and wiped her mouth in disgust.

Robin bristled with anger, again he fought the invisible bonds, and again he failed. "Now, the access codes if you please." The Man said again.

"Not on your life." She replied stubbornly, folding her arms acrossed her chest.

"Come on Star…" the Man said using her nickname as he traced her cheekbone with his finger. She flinched and looked away, he placed his hand on her cheek, and forced her to look into his eyes. "Star… come on, be reasonable, we used to date… right? You even told me you loved me." At this he laughed. "If you tell me I'll even allow you to live…"

"Loved you?" she laughed, high and grating, the laughter of an innocent now jaded. It broke Robin's heart to hear. "The one I loved died and the _creature_ before me took his place. Thanks to Slade." She spat the hated name. "I'd rather die then allow that information to fall into Slade's hands."

The Man glared at her, the insult to his Master cutting through his calm demeanor. He whipped out the gun again, and placed it to her chest, Robin could hear the whine as it charged up. "That can be arranged." The Man said through gritted teeth.

Slade suddenly appeared behind them. "No." he said. "We still have use of her."

The Man turned and as he did, the mist around his face cleared. Robin saw the face. It was himself.

The Elder Robin knelt before Slade. "But Master." He said, looking at the ground respectfully. "She insulted you…"

"The insult will be repaid. But right now we have use of those codes. And after we have them, you can do what you wish with the girl." Slade replied his tone icy.

The other Robin nodded, as he turned to face her, his blue eyes glinting in the absence of a mask, a lewd grin plastering his face. "Did you hear that Star, after you tell me, we can have some fun." He said softly.

Starfire shuddered, then quick as lightning, pushed Robin down and grabbed the gun. She pointed it at Slade, her hands shaking.

Slade chuckled "You can't do it girl." He said. "That's why I didn't choose you, you don't have to ability to kill."

"No, that's why you decided to torture me and take my powers instead." Star replied. "And I don't want to kill you." She pointed the gun at herself.

"No." the real Robin whispered, struggling futilely against the bonds.

"I'm so sorry Robin. I wish things had turned out differently." Starfire whispered, tears running down her face as she looked up and the sky. Suddenly the older Robin got up and ran towards her, as if to try and stop her, just as he reached her…

BOOM.

Robin's older self caught the shell that Starfire had once inhabited as it fell. Slade looked on icily, as Robin (the elder) dropped the corpse. He started to walk away shaking his head. "Pity." He muttered "I really needed those codes."

* * *

Lupi: Hey everybody Thanks for reading. Sorry to just not finish the test on this one… but I wanted to draw it out. I'm so cruel. Anyway I need 50 or more reviews (total) for this one! Also, in your review, give your answer to this POLL!

Which name would be a great name for a Goddess/Raven illagetament daughter?

Branwen- White Raven

Lilith- Queen of the Night/ Death Goddess

Laila- Dark as Night

Xandra-Helper of Humankind/ Serene Beauty.

Some have multiple definitions. Please post your favorite name! Again, thanks for reading!


End file.
